Talk:List of techniques used by Broly
"Ki suppression" Broly having ki suppression is speculation. He may have simply ambushed his opponents thanks to his "ultra first class" speed. Plus being able to sense someone does not mean you can always track them if they are fast enough, notable example would be in BoG where Krillin was unable to track regular Super Saiyan Goku's movements towards the end of the movie.--Neffyarious (talk) 14:43, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :You mean Super Saiyan God Goku, as he transformed into that towards the end of the movie. Regular Super Saiyan Goku never even fought Beerus, and certainly not in front of the other Z-Fighters (he did fight him as Super Saiyan 3, though, very early on in the movie and got flicked in the forehead for it, though even there, the only other person to be present during that time was King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory.). And that was because of Godly ki, which is stated to be not sensed by mortals unless they have had extreme training (in the case of Frieza and possibly Vegeta) or via the Super Saiyan God ritual (Goku). As far as "fast enough," let me remind you that Super Saiyan Goku and Perfect Cell in the Cell Games Saga were fighting each other at such a speed that Mr. Satan and his group couldn't even see the action going on, much less follow them, yet the Z-Fighters not only were tracking the fighters movements, their dialogue even suggested they could even detail what the fighters were doing during that time. Since LSSJ Broly obviously lacks God Ki, it's safe to assume he can suppress his ki signature. And as far as Ultra-First Class speed, there's a difference between going too fast to react even when you can sense the attack coming, and literally being taken by surprise when it happens, the latter of which was how Goku, Gohan, and Future Trunks reacted during the city battle. The Ultra First Class speed can be attributable towards his dodging Piccolo and Goku's attacks simultaneously, his dodging Super Vegeta's uppercut, and his later clothesline maneuver towards Goku, however. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:02, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Goku did fight Beerus as a regular Super Saiyan at the end of the film, in front of the Z Fighters. And neither Krillin nor Roshi could keep up with his speed despite their ki sense.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:40, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Fine, but that wasn't mentioned in Beerus's article. From what I could tell reading that, Goku fought him in Super Saiyan God upon arrival and that ritual until both were worn out, and I'm pretty sure the Super anime supercedes the movie by this point due to several significant differences between the two mediums (for starters, Tagoma survives in Super that that's much better since he got warped beyond recognition thanks to Frieza's "training", while Tagoma is killed in Resurrection F, not to mention Goku DOES have actually saving the world in mind when fighting Beerus in Super while in Battle of Gods, he only seems to care about fighting Beerus, and to bring it back to Resurrection F, not only is Frieza much worse in Super than in Resurrection F, but Goku in Super is clearly unhappy with Frieza's revival in Super), so unless you've got proof regarding the Super anime, the point still stands. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:00, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Our canon hierarchy has Battle of Gods > Super. So no, the point does not still stand.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:23, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Last I checked, the Universe 6 and 7 saga, Future Trunks Saga, and the current Universe Survival Saga haven't been made into movies unlike Resurrection F or Battle of Gods, especially not before the release of those sagas in Super, so no, if anything, it's Super that should be first, since those sagas came within Super, NOT the movies. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:44, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::It was decided that the films BoG and RF were to be considered "more canon" than Super. If ya go on da Manual of Style and it's talk page you can see.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:35, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, that's a mistake, because quite frankly, unlike Battle of Gods or especially Resurrection F, the Super anime actually continues where those two left off. And if we're going to say those are canon over Super, then we might as well decry Goku Black and Zamasu as non-canon, not to mention Zen-Oh precisely BECAUSE they weren't in those movies (well, okay, MAYBE Goku Black can be considered canon thanks to the expansion included in the Future Trunks edition, but definitely not Zamasu or Zen-Oh). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:03, February 13, 2017 (UTC)